Ascension Academy Classes
This article lists the various knowledge that the Ascension students will learn throughout their years at Ascension Academy. This page is mainly used to keep all of the information organized. If you are looking for a more in depth explanation for each information, then you can find more by clicking on the blue titles. Related The 9 Schools of Magic All of the magic and spells found within the world are categorized into The 9 Schools of Magic. The 9 Schools of Magic are Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, Transmutation, and Universal. Herbalism and Plant Life Herbs and Plant Life are found all around Ascension Academy for the students to harvest. More information can be found in the article called "Herbalism and Plant Life." Bestiary Undead: Bindings of Flesh and Bones There exist a wide variety of undead creatures. Ranging from skeletons to wights to even vampires, the students have came across with undead on multiple occasions. Plant Creatures From Spriggans to Twig Blights, there exist a lot of Plant Creatures at Ascension Academy. Headmaster Kareeda Akiyama has used many plant creatures before for lessons, assistance, and more. Greenskins Greenskins is a general term used to describe certain species within Ascension Academy. Some may have varied and biased opinions towards greenskins, but it is mainly agreed upon that greenskins tend to be more savage than normal species. Incorporeal the Untouchable Incorporeal the Untouchable is a book that lists and describes undead beings that cannot be physically touched by conventional means. This includes ghosts, wraiths, specters, allips, and shadows. Unknown Creatures The world that the Chipz Season 5 RP Group takes place in has unknown creatures whose origins are difficult to find. Bruce is an aquatic unknown creature found near the Academy. Tactical Combat Casualty Care Tactical Combat Casualty Care is an important lesson taught by Professor Luna Silver. It helps students understand how to treat wounded soldiers while on the battlefield and explains anatomical terms used. Energy Keystones Energy Keystones are found around the entire campus on top of each teleporter and can be used for more reasons. Tome of Runes The Tome of Runes is a short book about a few things that one would need to know about runes and the knowledge behind them. Stories/Books Fate of Hearthport - By Armitage Forscythe Fate of Hearthport is a book found in Professor Vondanen's office. The tale is about a man named Henry and another mysterious man with a plague mask. Understanding The Drow - By Cherina Hatter Understanding The Drow is a book about describing the drow elves of the world. It was found in the library during a study session that the students were apart of. Shape Shifters - By Heather Tracin Shape Shifters is an informative book about the different kinds of shape shifters within the world. It describes and talks about Werewolves/Lycans, Changelings, and Doppelgangers. The Basics: Understanding Emotions The Basics: Understanding Emotions is a book given to Rook by Augusta so that he can understand emotions and feelings better. Alchemy Reagents Alchemy Reagents is an informative book about various ingredients that can be used for alchemy such as the Sunwing Butterfly. Gallery Stealth May 17th 2019 34 Ascension Academy class.jpg|Students in class, Barthall, Melanie, Ryder, Victor and Esmae. Stealth July 2nd 2019 7 Vondanen herbalism class.jpg|Professor Vondanen practical herbalism class. Stealth July 2nd 2019 6 Vondanen herbalism class.jpg|Professor Vondanen theoretical herbalism class. Stealth May 17th 2019 28 Ascension Academy class.jpg|Professor Vondanen and Headmaster Kareeda in the classroom. Stealth May 17th 2019 27 Ascension Academy class.jpg|Seated students in a classroom. 2019-07-12 (4).png|Design for the "Undead: Bindings of Flesh and Bone" book. 2019-07-12 (2).png|Design for the "StarLeaf" book. Category:Books Category:Ascension Lore